happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Enough is Enough
Enough is Enough is a special of HTF. In this episode, the characters find out that someone has been taking control of their world and seek to stop him. Plot It starts out as a bright sunny day in the land and everyone is having a great time at the beach. Flaky arrives and thinks that nothing could go wrong. Just as she enters the water, however, sharks show up and eat some of the swimmers. The sun is then covered by dark clouds and lightning strikes, electrocuting the other characters in the water. Flaky hides under a beach umbrella and complains about why bad things always happen, saying she couldn't take it anymore. The survivors are seen inside a storm shelter as mayor Lumpy thinks of something. Suddenly, Sniffles arrives with a scientific discovery. He explains to everyone that somebody has turned the world into a control system and is commanding things to happen. He tells that people are being filmed in hidden cameras, as if they were part of a show. The crowd gasps. Flaky walks up, tired of the calamities, and vows to stop the madman who is controlling the world. With nothing else to say, Lumpy agrees. Later, Sniffles creates a huge rocket-ship. The characters hop inside and the rocket blasts off. Immediately, a tornado sucks up the rocket and everyone is bounced around as it loses control. To make it worse, The Mole is piloting the ship! He presses several buttons which activate lasers and ejecting seats. The hyperspeed button is pressed and the rocket zooms into space. Flaky sighs in relief, when meteorites start hitting the ship. Sniffles takes control of the ship and flies out of danger. Unfortunately, he flies into Saturn's rings and gets the ship (along with Cuddles) sliced in half. This causes Flippy to flip out and kill the passengers on his half of the ship. The other half of the ship floats in space for several days. Finally, the ship crashes into what appears to be a space station. Sniffles, Flaky, Nutty, and Lumpy get out of the space ship and enter the building. Inside, a lollipop is seen on the ground. Nutty rushes toward it, but Sniffles tells him it is a trap. As Nutty reaches the lollipop, a huge robotic fist pounds him. An evil laugh is heard and Flaky rushes to find the source. Numerous booby traps such as arrows and spikes pop up, and only Lumpy gets hit by them. Flaky, Sniffles, and a wounded Lumpy make it to the end of the hall and reach a door. Flaky opens it and finds a shadowed figure in front of a super computer, surrounded by thousands of video screens showing scenes of past episodes. Lumpy stupidly ruins a surprise attack by yelling at the Master Controller. Sniffles and Flaky tackle the madman as Lumpy tries to hack the control system. Not knowing what he's doing, he pushes some controls which cause more deaths (seen on the video screens) and a part of the wall to blow up. The Master Controller struggles free and pushes a button which sends Lumpy down a trap door, leading to a pit of piranhas. Splendid flies through the hole in the wall, carrying the lost half of the space ship. Flipped-out Flippy jumps out, and Flaky pushes the Master Controller towards him. As the Master Controller is slaughtered by Flippy, Sniffles and Flaky destroy the control system, saving the world once and for all. The two high five each other for their good deed. However, Mr. Pickles appears and pushes a mysterious button, causing a flash of white. Flaky wakes up and looks around, having no memory of what happened. She goes out and walks on a bridge. Suddenly, the bridge collapses and Flaky falls to her death. This is seen from a video screen and it is shown that Truffles has become the new master controller, and he laughs as the episode ends. Deaths #Pop, Cub, Disco Bear, and Russell are eaten by sharks. #Toothy, Petunia, and numerous generic tree friends are electrocuted in the water. #Handy, Mime, and Giggles are shot by lasers. #Cro-Marmot, Lifty, Shifty are thrown out of the space ship by ejecting seats. #Cuddles is sliced in half with the rocket. #Flippy kills generic tree friends. #Nutty is squashed by a robotic fist. #Lumpy falls into a pit of piranhas. #The Master Controller is mauled by Flippy. #Flaky falls off a bridge after it collapses. Trivia *This was originally supposed to be the Season 20 premiere, but Oh the Memories was chosen instead. This episode was also supposed to be a movie, but was too short. **According to the creator, this episode may be used as the series finale if they can't come up with anything else in the (hopefully far) future. **Later, it was announced that this was going to be the Season 50 finale, also the finale of the first arc. *Every main canonical character appears. *The Mole, Sniffles, Splendid, Flippy, Lammy, Mr. Pickles, and Truffles (and debatably Cro-Marmot) are the only survivors of this episode. *This episode uses a different technique of the violence than Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Standing Out, whereas the movie blames the gore is natural, but everyone regenerates at sunrise, and in this episode it blames the gore and regeneration on a "master controller". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 50 Episodes